


"Trouble" At The Bunker

by Idle_Mess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Mess/pseuds/Idle_Mess
Summary: Dean's having some trouble and only Sam can help.





	"Trouble" At The Bunker

As Sam came down the stairs and into the bunker he heard Dean’s voice.

“Sam?” he said urgently, “Sammy?!”

Sam dropped his bag and followed Dean’s voice.  
“Dean?” Sam asked.

“Sam, thank God!” Dean cried out.

Sam rushed into Dean’s room and saw him sitting on his bed, physically unharmed.

“Man, I thought something was wrong,” Sam said taking a breath.

“Something is wrong, Sam, and you’re the only one who can fix it,” Dean said, still serious

“What? What is it?” Sam asked, becoming worried again.

“The wi-fi is down...” Dean said.

“The… The wi-fi?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, for like the last fifteen minutes,” Dean explained.

“I hate you,” Sam said, leaving the room.

“But you’re going to fix it, right?” Dean asked.

He heard Sam grumble something as he walked away. A few moments later, the wi-fi was back on.

“Thanks, Sammy, you’re a lifesaver!” Dean called out.


End file.
